


New Comrades

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comrades, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	New Comrades

Clint feels guilty.   
He killed a lot of people.  
They all were his comrades,  
The trusted him.  
And he broke the Trust,   
By spilling their blood.   
Their families will never see them again.   
Clint will never forget their faces.   
They always come in his nightmares.   
Clint makes a vow then.  
That he will protect his new team,   
Until his dying breath.   
That he will never betray the Trust,  
They put him in.


End file.
